AloneHeartbrokenKidnapped
by Emi.x
Summary: The name kind of says it all. I don't own Naruto... I said it here, as I forgot to in the story xD... oh well!
1. Heartbroken

_Alone...Heartbroken...Kidnapped_

"W-w-w-what!?" I stammered, "Your giving up us, for her!"

"Im sooo sorry Tenten!" Neji whispered, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I jumped back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed in his ear, he looked hurt, but I didn't care, why should I after what he has just done to me!?

I ran away as fast as i could, which wasn't very fast as the doctor told me too take it easy, or else the morning sickness would be worse then need be. I would have to hand in my maternity leave slip soon. One thing I am dreading now... Maybe I should just run away.

I stopped running and lent against a tree, after sensing he wasn't following me. I felt my stomach churn and I threw up.

"Next time I'm listening to the doctor!" I mumbled, leaning against the tree for support. I stood there for a good five minutes gaining my strength, and turned to leave and go back to the village.

I walked slowly back, there was no need to rush. What was there to return home to? An empty house, that's what. I sighed.

i swung my arms backwards, then forwards, lost in the motion, I felt myself bump into someone. I was sent tumbling to the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact. I hit the hard floor which sent pain rippling through my body. I gasped with the pain, clutching my stomach.

"Watch where your going Tenten, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we." Neji sniggered. I looked up. He was stood there, a stupid grin on his face, but when he saw me double over quickly became a look of concern.

He reached down and tried to help me up, I smacked his hand away, and quickly regretted it as once again I hit the floor.

I slowly stood up and lent against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Tenten, are you sure your okay? Is there something your not telling me? Did you get into a fight?" Neji said, voice full of concern.

"None of your business!" I growled at him, turning away and tried to walk. He turned the other was and walked of. I went to the nearest bench and sat down, trying to regain my composure.

I stood up, and decided I didn't want to go home yet, so I walked over to the one place I always go when I need to think. The lake.


	2. Kidnapped

_Kidnapped._

I sat there, bathing in the calm atmosphere. It was beautiful here. In the distance I could hear the children's giggle's as they splashed the cool, jewel like water on each other. The trees created the shade with hung over certain parts of the water, giving a place for young mum's with their babies to sit.

I stayed sat there for a long time, thinking. I lost track of time, I didn't notice the sun go down and the moon appear in the night sky, which was beautifully decorated with stars, which glimmered. The children left, and were tucked in bed by their mums, but, I still sat there lost in my own thoughts, of babies, betrayal and how I was going to cope.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the person approach the area... that was until I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I snapped round, ready to bite of anyone's head who dared distrubt my thoughts!

"WHAT DO YOU..." I looked around at the man properly, and thought better then to say what I was about to. I was unarmed, and pregnant. He was an A class villain and more then prepared for anything I could throw at him.

"Yes?" Kisame sneered.

My team couldn't beat this guy together, there was no use in even bothering to struggle, it was pointless.

"Urmmm... was I going to say something?" I said.

"Haa, I thought you were about to bite my head of..." Kisame said, looking disappointed at my reaction, but smirking none the less.

Then I heard a rustle in the background, and I felt someone grab me and try to run. I heard the person hiss in pain.

Everything went black, as I felt myself falling...


	3. Alone

_**Alone.**_

I awoke in a dark room. I looked around, and instantly located the door, as that was the only light source. The light leaked it from around the door, letting a thin strip of light enter the room. Using this as a source I looked around the room. It was a basic enough room, like one you see in a movie where the lead is taken hostage. It had a bed, and a table beside it with a lamp on. Beside the door, on the floor, was a tray with food on.

HOLD ON! A movie where the lead is taken hostage…

That's when it hit me, that's what had happened to me!

I AM A HOSTAGE!

As all these thoughts came rushing back, along with the memory of before I passed out, came the grumble of my tummy.

I looked around on the floor, and threw back the sheet what covered me, and stood up. I walked over to the food and picked it up. The "food", if that's what you wanted to call it, was simply a lot of mushy slob, some bread and a glass of water.

I shuddered at the idea of having to eat this food, but I had to, I had more then myself to think of this time…

I carried the food over to the bed, and scooped a pile of the slop on a spoon with a bit of bread, chewed and swallowed.

It was tasteless. Thank god. It was either that or I had miraculously lost my sense of taste. I didn't care what one it was, I was just glad that I couldn't taste it.

I sighed and gulped down the rest of the food.

I placed the empty tray on the floor beside me and threw myself down on the bed. I didn't know eating could be so… exhausting!

I rested my head on the pillow, and sighed at the thought that this is all I had to entertain myself for god knows how long.

I wonder… who has taken me hostage?

It's not often that the captive doesn't know the one that is holding them captive. That is typically my luck! Stuck in a room, alone, without knowing why I was there and under who's rules and orders!

Just as the thought passed though my distracted brain my ninja senses sensed chakra, and my acute ears heard footsteps walk down the corridor. The steps got louder, and stopped outside my room. I saw to feet outside the room.

Looks like I would know my kidnapper sooner then I thought…

Author's Note:

Heyyy J

Sorry for the late update, it was half term last week, and was veryyy busy with half term homework and going out!

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter… Only about 423 words I think. But I will write the next chappie now, and either post it later, or tomorrow :D

Hehe :P


	4. Kidnapper

_**The Kidnapper **_

I heard a quick knock on the door, the feet still there.

I was unsure what to do next… do I go to the door, and open it?

Or do I just yell come in?

Usually the person just barges in… who has heard of polite kidnapper?

Well if you haven't before, you have now!

"Are you awake?" A rough, emotionless voice said from the other side of the door asked me. I strained my memory to see if I have heard that voice before, but nothing jumped at me. I sighed, I would have to wait till they come in.

"Yes…" I answered. A click sound was heard from somewhere in the room. From the sounds of it, it was coming from the door. But then again that was the only place it could have come from.

The door handle on the door slowly moved. It was driving me insane!

It's like when your having fun the time flies by, but when your bored time seems slower then a snail!

I swear the person was doing it to haunt me!

To build suspense!

I wanted to yell hurry up, and open the damn door!

But then just as I opened my mouth to do so the door swung open, and slammed into the wall with such violence.

Light poured through the room. I snapped my eyes shut, as they were used to the darkness, so used to it, that in fact the light hurt my eyes, bringing tears to them. There was one bad thing about this, I couldn't see who it was. The one that has taken me here, or at the very least is serving under them. But I can't see them, because of the light!

He did that on purpose… or was it a she!

Damn, all I can see is a man in black surrounded by white light… thinking about it he looks… like… a… angel. Gone wrong of course!

I furiously rubbed my eyes, this was sending me mentally unstable! I needed to know who it was! I mean I want to know who it is so much I am thinking he is an angel!

I opened my eyes, and this time kept them open, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I looked at him.

He had pale white skin. His skin was clear and had no sign of emotion. No laughter lines, no frown lines nothing! I bet he hasn't ever really felt an emotion in his life! And I thought Neji was bad! He then had black hair, which didn't help with his pale skin, not that I know about fashion or nothing…

He had on a what looked like a black jacket. One arm went to above the elbow, while the other one below it. He then had gloves on his hands. The jacket just about reached his belly button. His skin was just as pale there as well. Had he ever seen the sun?

Then he had on just over knee length trousers with a red mark on. He had a weapon pouch on the side of his leg, and the typical ninja sandal's on, but in black.

I swear this boy has, one, never seen sunlight and two, I think he has a little thing for the colour black.

He looked at me for a moment longer before glancing to the floor were he spotted the eaten food. There was still no hint of emotion from his ever still face. Man does he get on my nerves. He just takes the ninja's should try and hide their emotions thing _way _to far!

"The names Sai," the person who had been identified as Sai tried to smile… empathise on the tried people!… and failed badly. So he does have facial muscles! It took a lot of effort not to say that bit.

I nodded, and gathered there was little point in me telling me his name, who ever was in change of this operation had most probably informed him off it before sending him here.

"And you are?" Sai continued. I looked at him puzzled. "So you want me to call you ugly forever then?" He added, still smiling!

"EXCUSE ME! THE NAME IS TENTEN! AND DON'T YOU VER CALL ME THAT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" I yelled back at him.

He looked at me and the smile vanished, even if it was fake, it had to be better then that emotionless face. He could of at least smirked, Neji would off… but then again, I would have wanted to kill him even more then I do now… but that's not saying much!

God I miss Neji, but I would never let any one, and I mean anyone else know that, it was his fault I was here, so I must blame him for this, I will just focus all my annoyance and turn it into hate for Neji… There we go, all done!

He shook his head, I knew he was puzzled by my out burst, but I can't imagine why, that was just your standard reply to something like that.

Man, this boy is emotionally screwed!

"Come with me, there is some one who would like to meet you," Sai said, walking out of the door, before I had a chance to ask him anything, or refuse for that matter.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry!**

**I know it's a bit pants, sorry!**

**Anyway, sorry I didn't update, had to do sum homework and ink some pictures (long story!) and clean out mine _and _my brothers hamsters!**

**Oh well, here you go!**

**Will update soon :)**


	5. Followed

_**Followed.**_

I ran out of the room after Sai. The corridor was well lit, but that didn't stop me from finding the long winding hallways any less confusing.

I closely followed after Sai, not wanting to get lost, I think if I did, it would be about five days before anyone found me again. There are so many different routes, and side turnings… there was no hope of escape for me!

I tried to memorise the way he had taken me, but I got lost after about the first turn. My head still hurt, and there were way WAY too many turns to keep track of, there was no hope for me at the moment!

After about five minutes of lefts, rights and going straight on (how the hell does he remember which way to go!?) we eventually came to a large wooden door, which looked impressive and big, well compared to the other doors anyway.

Sai knocked hard on the large door about three times, and stood back, almost treading on my foot.

We stood there for what seemed like forever, until a deep voice yelled from inside. "COME IN!"

From the sound of the voice, and the volume of the yell, the room was large and echoed.

Sai went to the side of the door and began to push. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a large open space. We walked inside.

The room was pitch black, and would be easy to find yourself lost in it. Sai grabbed my wrist as I continued to walk forward and made me stop. I turned to face him but in the darkness I couldn't see how close I was to him, or his facial expression was angry… if he had one at all. This was going to be a long… however long I'm being kept here for!

We stood there in the darkness, unmoving and silent. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and my eye lids were trying so hard to close, but I fought the temptation, not wanting to make a bad impression on whoever was making us wait here for so long.

After what felt like forever a light shone though out the room, and revealed a large luxurious room. It had white walls, carpet and three white sofas, along with anything you would need to entertain yourself for a day.

This man must have some time on his hands to need all this stuff!

"Sit her on the couch and go and get the other however many we took!" Barked the man, who had told me and Sai to enter the room, at Sai.

I felt Sai's hands on my shoulders, while he guided me over to the sofa that was closest to us and sat me down. He then hurriedly left the room to find the others… I wonder who they were?

I took a good look at the man, now that I had the chance.

He had a big build like a macho man, but he would never be a model, fie to the scars that etched themselves all over his body. His clothes, well there was nothing much to describe there, a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

I had to admit, he looks the stupid type, that was all muscle and no brain. He looked like the type that enforced the rules, not made them, if I'm being honest here.

I sat there, for what once again seemed like forever, before the I heard the three knocks at the door.

"COME IN!" The man by the window barked.

I turned to see the others who had suffered the same fate as me and stopped in shock, staring mouth open…

Authors Note:

Heyyy

Two in one day :D

Eniwaiss…

Would you like the ones who are also being held captive to be:

1) All the other Kuniochi and Shinobi

2) Just Neji

3) Just the Kiniochi

4) Other…

Tell me soon :D

Will update soon tooo!


	6. Others

_**Others.**_

I looked around and turned to the door. I felt my mouth drop open, and I didn't try to stop it this time, there was no point, as they were all doing the same thing.

In the doorway was stood Hinata, Sakura and Ino!

I was shocked, like them.

I hadn't expected them all to be captured as well, they were to strong… Actually, right now they look just plain tired and annoyed, to be honest.

They all had tear streaked faces, like mine I could probably guess.

I stood up from where I was sat and ran over to them. They all shook lose of their captors and ran over to me. As soon as we met we enclosed ourselves in a massive group hug, I was so glad they were here with me!

But then again, I wish they were somewhere else, safe and happy, at the same time, but it was nice to have some company I guess… well that I knew, and liked anyway.

We broke apart, not voluntary, but forced apart by the other men that were in the room, and led over to the sofa… the same one may I add, they were never going separate us, well I will try not to let them anyway.

We sat their hands linked, so tight it was a miracle our hands weren't purple from lack of blood! I had so much to tell them, I could tell them anything, and now was the time… but someone was stopping us.

But still we sat their like it, like by holding hands nothing bad could happen.

He paced backwards and forwards, watching us carefully, for every movement, be it a twitch, to scratch an itch, or just simple blink or breathe. He watched every little thing, taking in our features, making himself familiar with them. He was watching our breathing, and taking in its rhythmic beats, watching how often we blink. It was unnerving. I didn't know what he could gain from watching us like this, but there must be some reason, or why else would he do it if their was no point?

He made no sense, like his workers, he must study them, and alter them. I hope he isn't planning on doing that to us… god no! In fact why would he… kidnap someone to change their very being, you take someone as you like their potential, and you want to teach them, or help them, not to change them into mindless zombies… do you?

This constant watching went on for what seemed like forever, now all of us here are patient kuniochi, but this one man was testing our patience to it's very limit, with his constant watching, his eyes gazing over us, his expression unchanging…

Did I just say unchanging?

Well it's changing now, and I don't like it, GO BACK TO YOUR OTHER FACE PLEASE!

His new expression was one of greed, and desire. It was that look when you think or an evil plan, or past by a shop and find something you love, and just have to have. God that doesn't make me feel any better. I feel dirty. I feel like an object to be owned! I never knew that one look could make me feel like that! God I feel sorry for those things in the shop window, they must be terrified 24/7!

As this gaze passed over us for sometime I felt the two hand I was holding get sweaty, and I felt the grip on my poor hands grow tighter. Right, I can't take this torture anymore! I gave both hands a reassuring squeeze before turning my attention to the man in front of me.

"Who are you, and what do you want? I doubt you have gone through all this trouble of kidnapping us just to stare at us!" I exclaimed. He smirked at me. Damn, that smirk was one evil thing!

"Too right girlie, I like you, you have some backbone!" He replied, grinning at me. The grin sent shivers down my spin, the kind that people say you get when someone walks over your grave. "And as for who I am, I guess you will have to wait and see."

As he finished he tried to give us a mysterious expression, but failed miserably! Who was this baka?

"By saying that you didn't answer Tenten's question!" Ino snapped, but instantly covered her mouth with her hands, which caused him to smirk at the thought Ino was scared of him.

"Your right girlie, I didn't! How rude o' me!" He said giving us another grin which was followed by more shudders. I hope this doesn't carry on for too much longer, its getting repetitive already!

"Well, lets start from the beginning shall we!" He said with a grin, god just get on with it would you!

"Well, it all started when…

Authors Note:

OMG SOOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE!!

I HAD IT ALL SAVED ON HERE, BUT I FORGOT TO ADD IT TOO THE STORYYYYY!

IM SUCH A CLUTZ!!


	7. Story

_**Story. **_

"Well… lets start from the beginning, shall we," The man started.

"That would be helpful!" I snapped. Why was he stalling, it was so annoying!

"Hmmm, snapping won't get the answer quicker!" He sneered, mocking my impatience. We all sent him a glare, even Hinata was losing her patience, and he carried on.  
"Well, as you have gathered, you four are probably the best kuniochi that Konoha has been blessed with. You all have a large potential, and your skills allow you to work well as a team. Even though you are not ANBU, you should be. We have tracked your progress for a long time, and we have decided to take action."We all looked at each other in shock, at what we had just heard. Yes, the bit about the team was right, but the best ever kuniochi Konoha has ever been blessed with? That was questionable.He smiled at our reactions, like he had known it was coming. That's when another thing hit us, we have been stalked all our lives, without us noticing it! That must prove a point, right?"Well, I know what you are all thinking, but we didn't shadow you at all times, no, we were much more subtle then that, you would have found us out if we shadowed you!" He said, like it was obvious, and it most probably was. "Instead, we were one of your enemy on every mission, we watched you fight in battle, our men escaping before you could kill them. We are an elite ninja force, created to protect Konoha, we are well connected, but no one knows of us. We manage to help protect the village in times of needs, without people noticing our sudden appearance, we sneak into the battle and back out of it again. We are like shadows. We see almost everything, and we know about everything before the Hokage herself. I know you may not believe this, but every word is the truth."

He had stopped talking, and turned to the window, in order to give us some time to digest the information. There was a lot to take in, but there was one question bugging me.

"You say no one knows of you, so therefore how do you get members?" I asked. "Let me guess, the same way we came to be here, am I correct?"

He turned around to look at us, I knew Hinata had come to this conclusion long before me, and most probably Sakura had too, but neither of them had the guts to say anything.

He turned from the window and gave us all a long hard look, like he was seeing us for the first time, but we all knew he had seen us many more times then that."You are even more intelligent then your reports give away, I didn't know what to expect, but I should have guessed you would have caught on fast," He said. "and in answer to your question, yes. They all come here against their will, but they soon catch on this is the place to be in Konoha. We only accept the best, so to be asked to join is a compliment, and an offer not to be refused, as you can guess. But for one of you, we took too long to take action, we were hoping to have you in our hands before pregnancy and love became a key role in your life, but these things are hard to judge. With the four of you always on missions, it is hard to see who you love, and it is easy for you to hide to the untrained eye. It takes months for us to spot the patterns of a relationship, more so when you are close to them before, or in the same team, but in some cases months can be too long, right Tenten."

He looked at me and I sighed, they knew already. They must have taken a medical examination while I was out cold, unless they already knew, but how? Ino and Sakura gave me confused looks, while Hinata just nodded knowingly, she knew all this due to her eyes.

"We did a medical examination of you when you were out cold, so we could look for any illness in your system, or pregnancy," With the word he gave me a hard stare, which made me look away in shame. Ino and Sakura had caught onto what he meant long before he said the word, being as clever as they were, but they were more glad then anything, and they were trying to hide it from the man in front of us. They were all in serious relationships as well, but being a year older, my relationship was also that much older, so I was a whole step ahead of them. They had seen this coming. "But Tenten's current state means she is currently not much use to use, which leaves us at a loss of what to do."

I caught onto what he was saying."YOUR NOT KILLING IT!" I screamed at him. I said it as I was only a few weeks pregnant and didn't know the gender yet.

"Why not, the option is of great advantage of us. But on the other hand, the baby would have the blood line trait of the Hyuuga family, and your accuracy, so it is also in our best interest to keep the baby, but maybe in a different body?" He said, the sentence trailing away into a deep thought. He stayed silent for a moment. No one had said anything, as we knew there was more to come. "You can see we are at a loss of what to do. It is a difficult situation, and we are always at a loss of what to do. You see, for each case the biggest benefit is different, but for you the options are all equal. It is a hard choice."

We all looked at each other. The man in front of us had changed, from a 'tough/rough/hard' man into a intelligent, thoughtful one. We now know why he is in charge. It isn't hard to see.

"Now, we have arranged for a large room for all of you to stay in, as you will be staying in your rooms for quite a long time, and we wouldn't want you to go stir crazy now do we? We will be taking a long time to decide what is best, so we decided this was best. We will call you back here when we have made up our minds. SAI!" The boy entered the room. "Please escort these _loverly _ladies back to their room."

Authors note:

Next chapter will be about how they all got taken, and the rest of the pairings will be revealed. If you have any request for pairings, put them in your reviews .


	8. Before

_**Before.**_

We all sat in the room which we now shared with each other. Not much had changed from this room to the one I was in before. The only difference was a) size b) there were now four beds and c) there was now a old sofa in one of the corners. The best way to describe the size of the room was the size of the old ones times four. The size improvement was not very large, but it would do. Well, it would have to do, we can't just go to reception and ask for a bigger room now can we! I think they would think we were weird! Well, we are that anyway, but we don't need everyone knowing that now, do we?

We were all resting on our beds in a comfortable silence, the kind that you can only have with your true best friends. It isn't strained, and there is no one trying (and failing) to make small talk. In the ninja world, small talk can be deadly. It can cover up the noise of an enemies footsteps. No one has time for small talk.

"Tenten, how long have you been pregnant for? But more importantly how long have you known and not told us?" Sakura asked me, her voice soft. The others nodded in agreement.

I sighed, I had to tell them all about Neji, and the events of the day I got kidnapped.

"Well, I found out the day I got taken, so that is why I haven't told you yet… and I am about four weeks pregnant, which is the other reason why I didn't tell you, as the chances of my miscarriage is high." I explained, trying to not let any emotion in my voice.

"Does Neji know?" Ino asked. The question they all wanted to know the answer to. I sighed once again, they weren't going to let up till they knew the whole story.

"Well, no." I answered simply. I looked at their faces. I was right. They wanted to know more. May as well get if over with, they will find out sooner or later. "I went to meet him were I usually meet him after he comes back from a mission, and well, I wasn't the only one with news. I let him go first, I always do. Hinata, you probably know about this already, but Hiashi-sama wants Neji to marry someone in the Hyuuga clan. I don't know what was said to make Neji agree, but in the end he did. Me and Neji are over… History… Nada… No more. And to prove it, he is engaged to someone else."

They all looked at me with dismayed faces, tears streaming down their faces. It confused me, they have never been like this before!

"Heyy, girls, it's no big deal, really, I'm over it, I have to learn to accept it and get over it! It's not like I can change his mind, or do anything about it, right?" I said, trying to comfort them, and wishing the words that I was saying were true. Sakura sadly shook her head.

"That's not it, I can't believe it happened to you too!" Sakura exclaimed. They all tackled me at once, in the form of hugs. I was before sat up on my bed, but now however, we were all laying in a buddle on my bed, arms wrapped around each other, with me at the bottom. I squealed, and they all got up, and we sat cross legged on my bed.

"I may as well go now, get it over with!" Sakura said, teary eyed, and voice faltering. "I went too meet Sasuke after I had finished my shift at the hospital, as he too had just got back from a mission, he was on the same mission, with Neji, Naruto and Kiba. And anyway I went to meet him at the gates of Konoha, we had arranged to meet there before he went and I got there, and ran up and gave him a hug, as you do, you know. But he pushed me off, but it wasn't just any push, it was a hard shove, and it sent me flying to the floor, as it caught me off guard. I looked up at him from the floor, and his eyes were hard and cold. It sent shivers through my body. He opened his mouth, and all the words came out that I never ever wanted to hear from him. He said he couldn't love me anymore, there was a marriage arranged for him from birth, and he has decided to honour it. After that he just turned away and walked off. I just sat there in shock for a moment or two, then it hit me what he said, and it hurt… a lot. I got up, and ran off to Ino's crying my eye's out."

By this point, Sakura was in uncontrollable sobs, and we all put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. But what use were we? None. She has just had her heart snapped in two like me. It was nice to know your friends were there, but it takes time to mend a broken heart, and your friends love. Then the girl looked up at me, and wiped her tears away. "But as you said, Tenten, there is no use crying over something that we can't change. We have to accept it, and move on!"

We all nodded, trying to support her. That's what we were here for after all.

"I'll go now, then Ino, as it will explain how we got here." Hinata said, in a quiet, pained voice. "Well, there is no point in me saying about Naruto coming back from a mission, as we all know that bit, they were all on the same mission. But I was at home, when Naruto came in. He was acting really weird, usually when he comes home after a long mission, he is rambling on about how many people he beat in battle, how the food was rubbish, how much he missed me, well anyway, you get the picture. But this time he was all quiet and withdrawn, you all know how he gets. I asked him what was wrong but all I got was my name said slowly and carefully followed by I'm sorry. Then it all came out, how he was to marry someone else. I ran out of the room, into the streets, then I went to Ino's, as it was the closest house."

Hinata looked around the room and choked back tears. It was a horrible thing to witness, and we all gave her a quick hug, and turned to Ino. She sat there and began to cry. It could take sometime before Ino is able to talk. We all sat there in a shared silence, while Ino calmed down. Once she had calmed down enough, she began to tell us what happened between her and Kiba.

"Well… we were going to just see each other when I got back from work, and go out to a nice meal the next day, like we always do, but he turned up at my work in a state. He told me he needed to talk to me now, and it was urgent. I was about to finish anyway, so I just looked over at my boss, and she nodded, meaning I could go. We walked out of the hall, and started walking towards my house. He began talking, about, how he loved me, but just not enough to go against his dad, who no longer approved of us. I didn't bother staying to listen to what he had to say, I just ran the rest of the way home… were I saw Hinata and Sakura tied up on the floor, two men pinning them down. Someone came up from behind me, and that was the last thing I remember before waking up in the room, and being dragged to you guys."

We all nodded, all of our stories were so similar, and linked. It was weird, had they planned this?

Authors Note:

Heyy

Sorry this chappie is a bit of a filler, no action, a lot of talking. If not next chap then the chappie after will have action in :D


	9. Dream

_**Dream. **_

I woke up in the middle of the night. I could tell it was night through my body clock, and something was telling me it was around midnight. We were all asleep on my bed, I don't know how we managed to fit, but we did! It was amazing, but most probably more like we fell asleep while we were talking, and managed to fall asleep on the same bed. Ask us to do it when we were wide awake, and we would fail! It was nice to know my friends were with me it this, it gave me the strength to be strong, and carry on.

I looked around the room, there was no light so not a lot could be seen. It was quite boring, I couldn't get up and wander around till I felt tired again, and even if I did do that, I would never get back into the bed again. I closed my eyes, and hoped sleep would come soon.

(Dream…)

_I looked around me, the trees loomed way over me, their shadows enclosing me in the darkness. I turned around in circles, trying to figure out were I was. I recognised the place, but I couldn't put a name to it. _

_KONOHA! I was back in the forest were I had many happy memories. It brought a smile to my face just thinking about the many hours of my life that had been spent here, from childhood games, to training, to seeing the welcoming gates of Konoha after a long mission away from home. God, had I missed this place. I know I haven't been away long, but it's amazing how long it feels, when you are away against your will, in a dark room, bored out of your head. There is only so long you can occupy yourselves in a dark room, and there is only so much you can say, I mean it wasn't like we were given anything new to gossip about! Even best friends run out of things to say when we are together 24/7. Then it hit me, where are they? I missed the familiar feel of their chakra, and chatty nature. And, also, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on my pillow!_

_I was lost in thought, when I felt a large chakra approach my current place. I knew the chakra source well, but I couldn't put a name to it, maybe I was just still sleepy?_

_Not soon after I heard the soft, but continuous pattern of their footsteps. It was comforting to hear a noise in this quiet place, the silence did not suit it, there was always someone here, or a noise of some sort could always be heard, be it just the rustling of the leaves, because of the wind. I licked my finger and held it in the air, to see if I could find a wind, and its direction. I stood there for about five seconds like it, but felt no breeze… how weird. It didn't seem to be hot here, but the only time it is cold in Konoha is when the wind is too strong, or there is a thunder storm, or heavy rain._

"_I'm sorry! It's a mission, all of it is! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" A voice whispered through the trees. That's when I noticed it, the footsteps had stopped. I looked around for the source of the voice, but I couldn't find one! "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"_

(End of dream.)

I woke up with a start. Had that dream meant anything? I looked around, and realised my sudden movement had woken the others.

"Sorry," I muttered to the others. "Do any of you know the time?"

"Yer, hold on one second," Hinata said, she was always cheery in the mornings no matter the time, god, did I envy her sometimes! "Its 8:30, so we may as well get up anyway!"

"Mmmmmhmmmm…" I heard one of Ino or Sakura moan into a pillow, then I felt them both jolt upwards with a start.

"HALF EIGHT!?" They both screamed into the air at once. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oppies, thought I still had work!" Ino said.

"Yer, same. But now we are up, we may as well stay up!" Sakura said, jumping of the bed, with false cheerfulness. We all knew the day would be a boring one, and there was little to look forward to in the near future either. It was going to be a long time before anything interesting happens.

We all got up and paced the room, no one saying anything, I mean what was there to say. Ino and Sakura's favourite topic of boys was gone, mine of weapons hadn't gone, but I had no one to share the conversation with, and Hinata's favourite subject of Naruto was just too painful to even try to talk about.

I sighed. This day was going to be a lot longer then I first thought!

Suddenly I felt my foot come into contact with something, but due to my absentmindedness I realised to late and carried on walking, sending myself flying towards the floor. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable contact with the floor.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, as I hit the cold, stone floor. I had landed straight on my stomach sending a stabbing pain though my abdomen. Oh no, the baby! I looked down and saw a puddle of blood on the floor! Then I heard the other crowding around me, and looking at what was happening, it was all happening to fast!

"Everything is going to be ok Tenten, just stay conscious!" I heard Sakura's voice say from beside me. "Get help!"

"HELP, QUICK! WE HAVE AN INJURY! HELP!" I heard, followed by banging on the door. I guessed it must have been Ino and Hinata, judging by the fact that I could only feel Sakura's hands on my back now, and the fact that it was her who told them to get help.

Please don't die!


	10. Name

**_Name._**

I slowly sat up, pain coursing through my body. It felt like I had just been on a very long mission, with back to back fighting, no resting… much like training with Lee and Gai I guess, but no sleep… just training with them for 48 hours. Man, that would be almost deadly!

As slowly as I sat up, did the memories from the previous day flood back.

"Tenten, lie back down, it's okay," Sakura said to me. I did as she said, and looked around the room. We were still in the bedroom, and by the looks of it, no help had come. "You had a miscarriage, from the fall… but as you were pregnant with twins, I managed to transfer the life source from one baby to the other, taking it from the weaker one, to improve the chances of one living. I know it sounded brutal, but otherwise they both would have died. I then, used my chakra to strength the lungs, and help the stomach to develop so it can handle milk. It was a touch and go operation, and she still isn't out of the woods, but the chance are good. I'm sorry one had to die, but it looks like you were more pregnant then you first thought!"

I looked at her, she must have used all her chakra to help me, and used some of Hinata's and Ino's too, telling them what to do, when she couldn't. These girls had tried so hard for me. I looked at them all, they all had sheepish grins on their faces, but I could see the sadness, and tiredness behind it. They tried sooo hard for me, they were amazing!

"Can… can I see her?" I asked them. Hinata nodded, and went over to the sofa, where they had made a makeshift cot. I saw her pull out a small bundle of sheets, and carry the small package to me. I can tell you now, I hadn't expected my first birth to be like this! In a dark room, no medical equipment, no father of the baby around, had to kill the other twin… the baby couldn't have gotten off to a worse start! And to top it all of, she was born into a kidnapping. Poor girl!

"So! What you going to name her?!" Ino squealed, as I looked at the small buddle in my arms. She had Neji's eyes, and my colour hair, not that there was much colour difference, mine was just a shade lighter, but she did have my mouth and nose!

"Hm… what about…"I struggled to search through my memory for a name I loved.

"Ino junior?" Ino suggested, I laughed and shook my head, and she folder her arms over her chest and turn her body away in a fake huff.

"Mai?" Hinata asked.

"It's a cute name and I love it, but, I don't think she is going to be a quiet child, if she is brought up by me!" I told her.

"True…" Sakura said.

"OI!" I replied, jokingly annoyed. It's amazing how much the mood has changed… but then again a new birth brings new happiness I guess. "I have the perfect name! Kuri Mai! Kuri means chestnut, hair colour, and Mai brightness… she has managed to brighten all our moods! Its perfect!"

"I loooove it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sakura added.

"And me, and the best thing of all is you like it, and it is fitting!" Hinata shyly added on too the others outbursts.

"The other baby was also a girl, even though she is dead, she still needs a name…" Sakura sadly added, nodding towards the second buddle.

"Can you bring her here, I want to she her," I asked them. Ino nodded, and went to pick up the small infant, and placed her in my other arm. I looked down at her. They were both identical. I let a silent tear fall from my face while I thought of a name for the girl. It was my fault she was dead, for being a clutz. "Yoshino Suki. It means respectful, which we should be of her, for giving up her life, even if it wasn't willingly and Suki means beloved, as she is loved by me always!"

We all had tears in our eyes now, for the dead tot in my arms. I looked her closely, she really was beautiful and so innocent. It wasn't fair, the cruel fate of the world.

All of a sudden there was a large banging on the door, and it flew open, the light blinding us all.

"It seems the decision has been taken out of our hands, am I correct?" The man from yesterday asked us, while staring at the bundle's in my arms. "Well, one of them is dead, I can tell that much, just from the look on your faces… but the other one, she is alive and well. So, I guess I will be taking them both with me. There is no point in the children being dragged into your mess now, I'll just hand them over to Neji, and make sure he gives the dead one a proper funeral. And judging by the great team work, medical skills, and quick recovery, you four are just to valuable to let us lose you!"

He had a horrible sneer in his voice, and I looked at the girls, and we all nodded. We were not letting him take the infant with out a fight. And we were not going to be kept here, we would leave or die trying!

He took a step forward, and I rested the infants on the bed, and dived towards him, starting the fight.

* * *

Authors Note:

Heyy  
This may be the only update you get all weekend, as am at my dads, sorry, may add another chapter later as well :)


	11. Fight

_**Fight.**_

I aimed a punch for his head which he easily dodged, just by dodging. It sent me off balance. I was injured, he was as fit as a fiddle, to say the least. I ran past him, when he dodged, and turned round. Currently he was engaged in battle with Hinata and Sakura, while Ino stood back to guard the babies. As they both pulled away, I charged at the man, aiming for his legs. I hit him right on the knee, sending him toppling to the floor. I quickly stood up, but with no weapons I couldn't do much. Using what Sakura had taught me, I sent a small amount of chakra into the palm of my hand, and aimed a punch for his stomach. He quickly rolled over and dodged it, but as he rolled he rolled into Sakura, sending her flying to floor, unable to dodge it, due to a lack of chakra from helping me. He then spun on the floor, catching mine and Hinata's feet, sending us spiralling to the floor, and slamming into the wall.

He was too strong for us to beat when we were like this, we weren't attacking as a team, and it was showing. He was picking us off like flies. We were all still weak from my... accident, should we call it? Anyway, we had to work as a team to do any damage to him. But we couldn't just call time out, or talk at half time... we were stuck in this fight, no breaks, no time to plan it, like on TV. They make it look so easy!

He slowly got up and walked towards the crib, making hand signs as he did.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He said, walking closer to Ino and the crib. Four shadow clones appeared, one neared Ino, one towards me, one towards Sakura, then one towards Hinata.

As he was closest to Ino, he quickly closed the distance between them and punched her, catching her square in the jaw. She hit the floor, and as she hit the floor, she was kicked in the stomach, and she rolled into a ball, trying to stop the pain, with chakra.

"INO!" I screamed, and as I did a fist hit my stomach, taking the air out of my lungs. Before I had a chance to recover I felt a hand grab my t shirt around my neck, and lifted me off the ground. He then threw me against the wall. My back hit the bedside table sending pain through my body, I screamed out in pain, I couldn't help it, it was automatic. I looked at my other friends, they were all in a similar position against the wall, blood trickling down from their mouths, face twisted in pain. We all looked at each other and nodded. We were going to win this fight, or die trying, our fates were sealed, with either of these, we all just hoped it would be the second one.

I stood up slowly, sending chakra from my hand to my body, in order to hopefully numb the pain that was coursing through my body.

"You are determined ones, aren't you! That's what we look for in our agents!" He said to us, all four voices in unison. It was weird, I hate it when that happens!

None of us answered, and instead ran forward with all of our remaining strength. He easily side stepped our moves, and as I ran past him, he grabbed my wrist, and turned, sending me spiralling towards the ground, and as I hit the ground he quickly grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me up to my feet and threw me aside, as he did so he threw a kunai my way which caught the front of my top, and the skin of the stomach, pinning me against the wall. This was then followed by a torrent of kunai's, all I was unable to dodge. I hit the floor, covered in cuts. He slowly walked over to me, and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. I pulled the kunai out of my leg and stuck it in his calf, and he went poof. Shadow clone! I led there unable to move, in a pile of blood. I had a kunai stuck in my lower left leg and upper right arm. I also had a deep gash on my stomach, which had become deeper during the kicking. As quickly as I could I removed the two remaining kunai, and ignoring the screams of pains coming from every part of my body, through the kunai towards the man. Bullseye. Not even pain can ruin my aim! Now all that remained was the real one, stood my the crib, and unconscious Ino lead at his feet.

He picked up Kuri Mai and Yoshino Suki and carried them over towards the door. Kuri was screaming her head of, while Yoshino was silent, and always would be.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I tried to stand, but just ended up falling and hurting myself. I didn't have time to worry about my own pain, so I tried again and managed to stand. I slowly tried to near him, but was sent flying towards the floor, as a kunai hit my side. I cursed, I was the last one concious and had to witness my babies being taken away. I screamed out, I couldn't take it, I ran in front of the door, and threw my arms wide, blocking the passage of the door.

"Your not getting through!" I screamed at him. He smirked, amused at my insistence.

"Look, I don't want to kill you, and I mean all I have to do is poke you and you will fall down unconscious, just do yourself a favour and move, save you the pain!" He sneered at me. I stubbornly began to shake my head, and braced myself for the pain that was to follow, not that it would make me move. He was going to kill me, I knew it the minute I saw him draw out the kunai, but then he turned towards the opposite wall, as an almighty BANG erupted from the wall, revealing four, blackened figures standing in the doorway.


	12. Behind The Smoke

_**Behind The Smoke.**_

I glanced at the hole in the wall, the figures becoming more and more visible as the smoke slowly cleared. I willed myself not too pass out! I had to know who had come! I heard a mumbling coming from various places in the room as my friends slowly came round. I glanced at them, seeing them squint towards the hole where the four... MEN! They were men! Stood. We all squinted our eyes in the dust, narrowing them, hoping to get a better view.

"Hmmm... Who are you!?" The man in front of me demanded. He put my babies on the bed nearest me, not moving from his current spot. Kuri Mai instantly stopped crying. He then picked me up off the floor by my neck, pressing the kunai against my stomach, piercing the skin. "Tell me or else she gets it!"

I gathered some last reserves of strength and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine! However he didn't drop me, just looked at me with a sick grin on his face. He then slowly tighten his grip on my throat, cutting off my air supply. I kicked out and thrashed, making the knife pressed to my stomach dig in deeper. I yelped, but nothing came out of my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of pink run in, and take my captor out from the knees. We both went flying to the floor. The kunai went flying off somewhere. I breathed in the air, and ran towards the kunai, searching desperately for the weapon. I felt my hand clutch the sharp metal of the blade, the pointing drawing a little bit of blood from my finger. I quickly picked it up and ran towards him, search determination keeping me going.

I stuck the knife out and aimed for his stomach, but as I was about to dig the blade into his flesh, he emitted a blast of chakra from his hand, sending me flying away from him, dropping the weapon. I cursed as I hit the floor, trying to recover, as he was now coming at me with the intent to kill.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, as he neared. I tried to get up but my leg wouldn't move! I tried to think fast but there was nothing I could do! I looked over at Sakura who had been sent flying against the wall with the chakra, and had hit her head, knocking her out. I then looked at Hinata, who seemed to be in shock, to surprised to move, I looked around her, and saw that even if she did want to move her leg was trapped under rubble. Then finally I looked at Ino, but she was to injured to help. She was covered in various cuts, and was out of chakra, so could not close them. This was it... the end.

He was now stood in front of me, glancing at me. He bent over and picked up the kunai that led to the left of my outstretched foot. He then ran forward and aimed the shot for my heart. I braced myself for the attack that would end my life, but none came. I slowly opened one eye and saw a long brown pony tail in front of my eyes. Neji! He had saved me! But when had he got here... and more importantly why was he here? Why wasn't he with his wife-to-be?

I can't say I wasn't glad to see the man in front of me, but at the same time I was confused. There were a thousand questions running through my mind, all of them wanting answers, but not one of them being answered.

I looked behind him, towards my friends. I saw Sasuke bent over Sakura healing her, while Kiba was helping Ino, and Naruto was freeing Hinata's leg. They all had a puzzled expression on their faces which most probably matched my own.

OMG! THEY WERE THE FOUR IN THE DOOR WAY!

I looked at Neji, as he beat the attacker to a pulp, barely adding any effort. Damn! Why... How did he find it so easy? It put us three to shame. But then again, we were weapon less, chakra less and well... hurt!

Once Neji had finished, he turned to face me and knelt by my side. I looked away, and stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest, to show my anger at him. I took a sharp intake of breath as the pain in my arms returned. Damn, I am such a clutz! I forget everything!

I heard a sigh from besides me. I resisted the urge to look at him. It was so hard not to hug him! I couldn't resist it any longer, I had to say it!

"Why are you here?" I asked, I noticed how cold my voice sounded, and felt proud of myself for hiding my emotions. I heard another sigh from beside me, and resisted the urge to cry. I then heard a squeak come from the bed. Kuri! I jumped onto my feet, ignoring the pain, and ran to the bed, not waiting for his reply. I gently stroked the crying babies cheek, not wanting to pick her up, for risk of dropping her from feeling so dizzy. I felt a breath on my back as I stroked the babies cheek, humming a lullaby to her, hoping to soothe the youngster.

"You never waited for my answer," Neji whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I struggled in his arms, feeling my eyes water. "I'm here because I want to save you!"

I instantly stopped fidgeting, and he took it as a sign to go on.

"I'm sorry, really am sorry. I hurt you, but I had to do it. It was a mission, and I couldn't tell you about it. All four of us were given a ring, which we were to wear to help convince people more. It was all fake. A mission. We had to lie to you, and temporarily break up with you to make it more convincing. We were told not to tell you until the mission was over. But when we found out about your kidnappings we went to Tsunade, who cancelled our mission, so we could rescue you . It hurt us all so much to see you hurt like that, by what we had to tell you. Then to see you in this sate! It was beyond bearable! I'm sorry!" He muttered in my ear. I turned around in his grip, and let the tears fall from my face freely. I hugged him tighter then I ever thought possible, burying my head in his shirt, his hair hiding me in a place I felt secure and safe. My own haven. "So who are these?"

"Kuri Mai, the alive one, and Yoshino Suki the dead one. They are our daughters." I muttered into his shirt through the tears. Crying for the fact I had got Neji back, letting out my pain from the last few days... but more importantly crying for my lost baby.

"How did Yoshino die?" He asked me, both happy and sad at the same time.

"I fell, causing me to injure the babies. They had to get the babies out to save them, but they were to weak to live, so Sakura, in order to give one the chance to live, transferred the life energy from Yoshino, as she was weaker, to Kuri." I muttered into his shirt, only loud enough for him to hear. I felt him nod.

We stood like that for what seemed like forever, till I felt the actions of today catch up with me, and my knees went weak. I felt him place me on the bed, where he placed our babies in my arms, then picked me up bridal style, then left the way they had forced an entry through. The others followed. The girls in the boy's arms.

As the boy's ran along girls in arms, I felt my eyes close slowly, I leaned into Neji's shirt, smelling that familiar scent. Suddenly I knew everything was going to be OK.

Authors Note:

Only one chapter left wipes tear away

hehe, will update soon :)

Hope the chapter was okay!!


	13. Home

_**Home.**_

I woke up and looked around. I was in hospital, I could tell by the crisp sheets and sterile smell that could only be found at that one place. I looked around me. There were three other beds in the room, each one full. One had a pink things on the pillows, another one had a blonde led sprawled out on the bed, and the third one had a raven haired girl sat up, drinking tea.

"Hi..." I choked out. My voice was hoarse and my throat was dry. It felt like I hadn't spoken in about three days, and thinking about it, that was probably how long it had been. Hinata put her tea down on the table by her bed, and turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked me. I waved my hands showing that I would live. She nodded. "The doctor said we should all be OK, and back on our feet and on mission in three weeks. And Kuri is doing well! You have all been out cold for three days. I only woke up a moment ago."

The others had just woken up, and caught the second part of what Hinata said, and nodded slowly, not trusting themselves to speak. We sat there in silence, as only Hinata was able to speak. We waited until the nurse entered the room on her fifteen minute rounds till we started to talk.

We now all had a glass of water in us, and a jug full beside us, for when we wanted more, before we got talking.

"Where is everyone Hinata?" Ino asked, voice recovered and hydrated.

"Who do you mean by everyone?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I think we all know who she means..." Sakura softly answered.

"I... I don't... know... I haven't seen them since they broke us out of that place..." Hinata said, barely audible.

"But isn't Neji with Kuri?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of... I am sorry..." Hinata replied, near tears. I felt sorry for her. She knew little more then us, but we were relying on her for the news, and she only had bad news, and I think she hated to be the bearer of bad news.

My train of thought was distributed when a nurse swung open the door, and wheeled in a cot... in it was...

"KURI!" I squealed!

"Yes, and she needs feeding! Here is the bottle. She will stay in here tonight, and you can all go home tomorrow!" The nurse delivered us some good news, while wheeling the cot beside me, handing me the bottle and a few nappies. I peered in the cot, and looked at my daughter. She really was quiet...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuri screamed at the top of her lungs, slowly opening her eyes, while crying.

"Well then... this is my cue, I will leave you all in peace... well as peaceful as it can be with Kuri in the room!" The nurse rambled happily, making a quick exit.

I leaned over the cot and lifted my baby out, placing her in my arms. I then got the bottle, and gently put it in her mouth. The minute the cool liquid entered her mouth, she quietened down. All the could be heard in the room was Kuri gently sucking on the bottle. It brought a small smile to all of our faces.

We all signed our names on the piece of paper and walked slowly out of the hospital. As soon as the cool air hit our faces, we smiled, the sun shining on our skin, for the first time in what felt like forever.

We slowly walked down the streets, the smiles slowly left our faces, wondering what would await us when we arrived at our houses, would they be there, or would we be alone? It was just one of the many questions circling around, and around in our heads.

Kuri gently wiggled in my arm, making me laugh at the cuteness of her movement, and how much of a fidget she was... LIKE ME!

Everyone else laughed with me, knowing what I was like when I was sleeping... I mean we have had so many sleep overs, we should be in the Konoha Book Of Records for it!

But I guess, with a baby, it would be harder to find the time to have the sleepovers, and go out. It was just one of the many things that being a parent, meant you had to sacrifice.

We turned the corner, entering my road. We all lived along the same route, and would drop each other off on the way. The best thing was no one had to walk alone, as Ino and Sakura lived next door to each other!

I walked up to my door, the girls waiting at the gate, and knocked. A man opened the door.

"You must be Tenten, correct?" He asked me. Well at least he wasn't a woman, I don't think I could have handled that. I would have turned and run. I slowly nodded. "Well I have been asked to give you this"

He handed me a small envelope, addressed to me, Hinata, Ino and Sakura. I thanked him, and turned back to the others.

"Lets go to the bench over there, and sit down, then open this," I said. They nodded and we walked towards it. Kuri was getting heavy, you see, and my arm was just about ready to drop off.

I handed the envelope to Hinata, who was sat next to me, and she slowly opened it, and read it out loud.

"To, well, you four! We are sorry we weren't at the hospital to pick you up, but we thought this would be so much better! Please come to 456 Kikley road! Love from Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru!" Hinata read out loud.

"OMG, but like Kikley road has all the MOST expensive, posh houses there in the WHOLE of Konoha!" Ino exclaimed!

"I KNOW LETS GET THERE NOW!" Sakura screamed, jumping off the bench in the same direction we had just come from. We all jumped up and followed closely behind her, wanting to see the house at the same time.

We looked at the house we were instructed to go to, and gazed up at it in awe. It was the biggest house down the road, with it's massive front lawn, and even bigger back garden... from what we could see anyway.

We all opened the gate, and slowly walked the long walk to the front door. I knocked on the door, which just fell open. I looked around. The hallway was large, spacious, and beautiful. After looking around in amazement for quite some time, me eyes fell on a postic note stuck to the door at the other end of the corridor.

I slowly walked up to it, the others following me closely. I peeled it off the door, and read it aloud.

"Open the door, and through to the back garden! There will be another postic note!"

"Well, that was short and sweet!" Ino cheered. We all nodded, and opened the door, which led into another large room. This one had a piano in, a chess board and a large easel.

We then saw a large glass patio door on the other side of the room, with a yellow sticky note stuck on the outside of the door. Hinata walked over to the door and opened it, us three following her through it. She read the note aloud, not bothering to peel it of off the glass.

"Come to the summer house at the back of the garden! This is the last place!"

"YAY!" We all cheered, and ran off to the back of the garden.

We walked towards the summerhouse and knocked on the door impatiently.

"COME IN!" Naruto yelled from inside.

We opened the door and our mouth's dropped open at the sight in front of us. The room was dark, with scented candles and roses. There were rose petals dotted across the floor, which lead us up to the four men, kneeling on the floor, each one with an open box in their hands, in it, an diamond ring.

"Would you marry me?" They all asked in unison. Each one of us ran forward to the man we loved and hugged them tight!

"YES!" Erupted from the four girls, the room filled with laughter and a happy feel was flowing through the room.

**T **H E **E **N D


End file.
